


Cruel, cruel world

by fluid_fanhuman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Relationship, Bottom!Lucifer, Brother/Brother Incest, Dark, Hints on Negan from TWD, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, I didn't even watch TWD so he might be Ooc, I'm so sorry, Lots of Sex, Lucifer whores himself out, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Not literally, Or Is he?, Sam is saving people and stuff, Sam trying his best, Sam trying to fix everything with duct tape, Self-Harm, dub con, everying sucks AU, lots of hate, rape/noncon, unhealthy dom/sub relationship, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluid_fanhuman/pseuds/fluid_fanhuman
Summary: Cold. Cold streets, wind sharp like knives cutting his face. Named after the devil, the serpent who brought evil among humanity and, damn was he right with doing so. His clothes clung to his frame due to the rain pouring down from the dark skies.





	1. Hate

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this when I was recovering from my personal problems almost a year ago so, it's pretty fucked up...  
> Hope you still like it tho!

Cold. Cold streets, wind sharp like knives cutting his face. Named after the devil, the serpent who brought evil among humanity and, damn was he right with doing so. His clothes clung to his frame due to the rain pouring down from the dark skies.  
"Dammit!"  
It was just a quiet curse in the dark as he grew wet and wetter the second. But he knew he was fleeing, running, escaping for good, he was sick of his current life, forced to do things a normal human being couldn't even think about without throwing up. Screeching tires caught Luke's attention, he ran even faster, faster, jumping over a container but his foot got stuck and he fell, hissing in pain and embarrassment. His sweater soaked in water and dirt, looking like the lonely mess he was. The car stopped next to him, a tall, broad figure got out and heaved Lucifer into the car, rather limousine.  
"Gad you dumb fuck, let me go!"  
Luke knew it was useless but he thrummed his fists against the broad man, but he tried. He always does. Because he would be dead if he didn't. His black sweater was pulled off him, almost ripped in two halves by the giant, Gadreel was his name. Luce covered his naked chest with bruised arms, cuts tracing over the in- and outside of them, it truly was a terrifying sight. Gadreel, better known as 'the keeper', just threw a new one at him which he slipped in easily. Lucifer figured it was his Dom's since it was at least three sizes too big for him.  
Like a scared dog he pressed himself into the seats on the short way back to Michael's mansion. In the car the distance had made this time really seemed short and depressing.

Michael was his brother, rich, talented, genius. Lucifer lived with him because he had to, he was bound to him in a shameful way he tried constantly to wind himself out. He couldn't read properly, neither write and had no education. All he had to do was live and serve his brother. Sounds easy, doesn't it?  
It is not.  
It's torturous living under his conditions in this house, getting yelled at, beaten up for fun and raped is really not as funny as it sounds like. And Michael would totally torture Lucifer for running from him again.  
The younger brother was pushed by the keeper into his room after he had dragged him up the stairs and down three floors. Lucifer got lost in this fucking house often enough. All he heard before the door closed was a gruff:  
"The master will see you soon, behave!"  
A grunt escaped the you gets throat as he got up again, of course he tried to open the door and of course, it was locked. Luke let out a mixture of a groan and a whimper, groaning over his stupidity to get caught, again, and whimpering about the punishment that was to come. He felt humiliated already now and sank down on his bed, burying his face in the silken sheets. 

After about half an hour later and Michael still hadn't shown up yet, Lucifer slowly drifted off, dreaming about the first time he ran away.  
It was a few months after their parents died, Lucifer had been 14 and his older brother 26. It was a plane crash which caused the death over over a hundred men and woman of Milton Enterprise under those the founders, their parents. It has always been Michael's job to take care of his younger brother but it was no secret that their favorite had always been Lucifer. Only God knows why because he had been such a fucking brat, unthankful, disrespecting his elders, piercings and tattoos as soon as he got to the age while the elder had to work hard to earn just a little respect. And that really frustrated Michael. So much that he swore to never let Lucifer be someone's favorite again, means he had to lock him away. Said, done, it was no big problem for the manipulative older brother, he took Luce out of school, didn't tell him about the fortune he'd inherited and didn't get him a private teacher. Lucifer did not complain for the first years about that point, as he was too busy receiving punishment after punishment to see what Michael was doing other than that. The only kind things he every did for his younger brother was give him their parents room to sleep in, large bed, way too many clothes (it wasn't his style anyways) and an own bathroom. But Lucifer had no maids or butlers like Michael did. He had to take care of himself, means washing, doing laundry, cooking and everything else.  
The first time Lucifer ran away was when he angered Michael.  
The first time he ran was when the younger was no longer pure.  
It was the night Michael took what he wanted with force.  
It was the night Luke lost his trust in Michael due to the fact that the only person he had left in this world beat him up and took his virginity.  
Lucifer started cutting himself after that night, every day one for every next he had to spend his life in this living hell. He hid it from other people when he so rarely was shown around because Michael would see them anyways, every Sunday. Every Sunday he was his older brothers little whore, not loved, not wanted, just fucked. Should other people see his scars they would ask Michael about them with concern. Michael couldn't stand if someone dared to show concern for the piece of filth that was his shameful younger brother so he locked Lucifer away for a straight week, only coming inside to beat and rape him, locking the door again when he left. Letting Lucifer only out when he was scratching on the door, pleading and on the edge of starving. 

Cruel, cruel world. 

Lucifer blinked slowly awake by the sensation of hot breath ticklokg across the back of his neck, he seemed to have rolled over onto his stomach while he had slept.  
"I've been told you tried to run from me again, Lucifer. Is that true?"  
The younger didn't say anything because be knew Michael would take what he wanted anyways. Michael fisted his hand in the sandy blonde hair, twisting his wrist and pulling him up so far he had to look at him. The blonde tried and struggled for a while, soon giving up. He does always try.  
"I didn't hear you Lucifer."

The smaller male closed his eyes, nostrils flaring as he tried to breathe steadily, swallowing thickly as he answered with a thin voice.  
"Yes."  
He shrieked as Michael tugged on his hair once more hard and slapped him in the face.  
"That's not what I wanted to hear pet, be good and say it correctly."  
"Yes Master, I'm sorry Master."  
It took Luce much effort to say that through gritted teeth, his hair still uncomfortably tight in his brothers grip. Another whimper forced its way out as he felt Michael's grin against his cheek, terribly white teeth baring themselves in the darkness of the room.  
"Such a good pet. But I'll still have to punish you for misbehaving and disobeying my orders."

Lucifer sighed in relief as Michael released his dirty blonde hair but caught his breath in preparation for what was to happen next. He didn't watch as his brother undid his belt and zipper but the sound made his stomach turn anyways. For whatever reason his brother was always hard when he came to punish and humiliate him. Luce flinched a bit as Michael made him kneel on the bed in front of him, still not taller than the adult. Closing his eyes slowly as Mike pulled down his pants and revealed his rock hard length, whimpering as he was pressed down to face it. He had been there before, many times, but the worst for him when he was forced to ride his brothers cock. It was cruel because he had to do all the work, he couldn't get his brother off fast enough and on the embarrassing sight he actually was aeoused while doing it and Michael would just laugh at him, stroking his erect cock until he was close, bringing to the edge repeatedly and hitting Luce when he would stop loving because his legs gave out. Often he had to fight tears when he sat there on top of Michael.  
And he hated crying. 

"Open your damn mouth, whore!"  
Cold shivers ran down Lucifer's backside as he heard the calm, cold voice again, snapping him out of happier memories from times he barely remembered because he's just so young. He also absolutely hated it when they did this in their parents room.  
"Yes Master, I'm sorry Master."  
Lucifer slowly parted his lips and closed them around the head again but was stopped by harsh fingers pressing his jaw apart.  
"No, no, I want to see it going down your throat, pet."  
"Yes, Master, I'm sorry Master."  
A devilish grin spread over Michael's smug face as Lucifer just did as instructed, not caring that his jaw would start to ache and hurt as he pushed his sick down his brothers throat. Lucifer tried his very beat not to choke and gag around his length as it was pushed all the way down his throat with a simple roll of Michael's hips. The older hummed before he began thrusting hard and fast into his wet, warm mouth and he laughed as fat tears rolled down Lucifer's cheeks caused by the merciless abuse of his gag reflex. The tight clench and spasms of his throat around his throbbing cock was just perfect. Like that he never really lasted long. On a Sunday Michael would have let himself cum here, down Lucifer's throat, watching him have trouble to swallow because he didn't allow him to spit it out again. But that'd be rather a reward. This today was a punishment. So Michael pulled out after it nearly got too much, smearing pre cum from the head over Lucifer's pink lips.  
"Strip."

Lucifer nodded and wiped his tears away, slowly slipping out of the new black sweater and jeans, staying in his boxers for now as he worked off his shoes and socks. His briefs followed and he sat now completely naked in front of his older brother, nothing new to both of them.  
"Get on your hands and knees."  
The younger didn't complain but he was close to crying again. He got into said position and whimpered loudly as Michael pushed inside without wasting any time to stretch him further or adding lubrication. Luke was just glad that his saliva had slicked up Michael's cock well enough to not male him bleed, but his heart froze as Michael didn't start to fuck into him but instead sat down, Lucifer's thighs flush against Michael's hips.  
"Ride me Lucifer. I know you hate it. Cum on my cock pet, don't touch yourself. That's an order."  
Lucifer fucking whimpered, never before had he gotten the order to get himself to cum but now he would have to go on and not only get Michael off.  
"I hate you so much brother."

He had tears in his eyes, still fighting them though, with shaking legs he moved up and down, this time purposefully angling for his prostate. A moan forced its way out of Lucifer's throat as the thick cock inside of him slipped past the bundle of nerves and he just continued rubbing against that spot to get himself off quickly. The broken moans soon turned into quiet sobs as the shaking mess on top of Michael started crying. Bitter, bitter tears dripped onto Lucifer's thighs and rolled onto Michael's, he was just thanking God and everything else in this universe that he wasn't facing his brother. The younger continued his movements until he because could feel his legs anymore just because Luke knew he'd cum any second.  
With another tortuous rub against his prostate, Lucifer came with a loud, broken sob, crying out and collapsing forwards, weak hands balancing themselves on Michael's knees. He shook and cried quietly, just broken pants hinting that the tears still were flowing. Batting Michael's hand away which rubbed up and down his backside, tracing the lines of his tattoo, knowing that Luce could t trust the false gentleness.  
"I hate you Master." 

Lucifer spat and earned another harsh slap to the face, falling silent after that, just letting out breathy pants as Michael began to slam into his hole. The younger only started to breathe right again as the bankier pulled out, Luce closing his eyes because he knew what was coming. He was yanked around and he parted his lips, but the weight on his tongue remained. Just as he opened one eye in confusion, Michael came in hot spurts of cum over his face, jerking himself to completion. Lucifer's cheekbones, lips and his chin were covered in sticky white hot semen and he grunted as his face was pressed into the softening manhood.  
"Never run again Lucifer. I will find you. And I will kill you."

With that he released his brothers hair, pulled up his pants again and left without another word. The still shaking, pale frame on the bed got up slowly and went to the bathroom, taking a cold shower. Luce looked terrible, his knees shaking, rib cage slightly seeable under his skin and cuts and bruises everywhere. After a few minutes he broke down in the shower, on his knees, face buried in his hands, sobs and cries escaping him but they were easily covered by the sound of water falling down on him. The boy stood up as his scars began itching and his bones began to hurt from the massive amount of cold water.  
"Tomorrow... Tomorrow will be a good day."

With these thoughts Lucifer climbed into his bed and curled up against the headboard, trying to forget everything for at least a few hours.


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer tries again. Because he always does. It's like he had unlimited tries in a video game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is probably rather short, I rewrote the original, which is handwritten, don't judge me, so this might turn out a little short since I'm changing the story completely 
> 
> Have fun reading!

Lucifer decided since he couldn't sleep any longer, it was three in the morning now, that he would try to get out again. He never had tried to run twice a day but Michael had forgotten to lock the door after he left and that too much of an opportunity to waste. He dressed up in a long sleeved shirt that covered his tattooed backside neatly and put his piercings back in. He could never leave without them. The younger Milton slipped into new boxers and jeans, putting on his running shoes. He sighed softly before he slowly opened the door and snakes down the three floors, carefully stepping down the stairs. Already knowing that a silent alert would go off and wake Michael if he opened the main door too far. He slipped out between the smallest gap he could make and still fit between, clueless whether he started it or not so Lucifer began running either way, wider and longer than he ever managed. Only stopping in a very small, dark alley, catching his breath and trying to locate where he was. Of course he hadn't run a straight line. Luke ran around buildings so get his followers to lose his track, panting as he calmed a little. He needed to find a road with cars. Not having any money for a train, with way too much security anyways, he needed to tramp and get out that way. He would first allow himself to rest when he was at least one state away. 

Catching his breath Lucifer walked through that alley, bright lights of the city blinding him. He only now realized it was nearing Christmas, the obnoxious decorations and the fact that it was so cold he could see his breath in the air making him remember. Luke wished he hadn't realized though because now he felt how cold it was and he shivered, his arms clinging to his body as he walked through the empty but lit up streets, smiling. He had been here the last time when he was thirteen, happier memories flooding his brain and he actually smiled, right here, in the cold streets. But Luke kept on walking to find a road and also not freeze to death like he had seen many people do in colorful books about fairy tales he couldn't read. 

It felt like he had walked a mile or so, wishing he hadn't been so picky with clothes back when he had the chance to dress. But there was no turning back. Freezing was better than what awaited him at Michael's house should he be caught. Finally he reached a street with only a few cars passing, a sign on which he roughly could make out that it lead out of town. Raising his thumb, he angrily watched six cars pass before one stopped, the metal in Luke's lip almost frozen by the time he got into the car. He realized he didn't have a sign or something that said where he wanted to go so Lucifer turned to the woman in the car, smiling friendly. He had hard people like when you smile at them.  
"Uhm, thank you for stopping. I..I honestly don't have a clue where I want to go, I just need to leave like the state. Please tell me you're going far away from this city."  
Luke only now realized how he must sound to other people, a rebellious 19 year old with piercing and messy hair, trying to leave the city at a ridiculous time at night. But the woman just smiled warmly and looked at him forgivingly, all his concerns washed away.  
"I'm actually not going that far, but I could drop you by the interstate highway and you can get further from there?" 

Lucifer nodded and sighed softly, rubbing his eyes. He really was tired.  
"I don't have anything to pay you with though...."  
"It's fine boy, close your eyes. It's quite the trip and I don't guess you had a power nap before?"  
Her chuckle was charming and friendly and it made the boy smile and relax a little more as she began driving again.  
"Thanks..."  
Just before he drifted off to a deep sleep he felt her hand pet his hair and he leaned into the touch. He had missed the touch that didn't mean harm and was just lovingly even though he just had met this woman he trusted her more than his blood born brother.  
Twitching a little during the night but he slept, no names or anything else were exchanged, just gentle pats and the comfortable silence between them whenever Lucifer was awake.


	3. Some bad/good times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Luce needs money and guess how he's gonna get it.

Luke had calmed a little but he knew that he wasn't completely safe yet. He needed money. And Lucifer was grateful in this little moment for Michael's training. Of course, it was humiliating but he knew how to use his mouth properly at least. And his hips. In generally his sexappeal, which he had plenty of.   
When he was dropped, the stranger had driven him for free this far, it was an interstate highway about three hundred miles away from home, and next to it was a small Gas and service station with parking lots for big trucks. The perfect place to whore yourself out.   
Lucifer thanked the woman, not looking after the car as it drove away, instead looking for places where people, men, were passing by steadily. Of course it was a restroom.   
Slightly disgusted that, he rubbed his arms, trying not to show too much how cold he was. Wearing tight, black jeans and a long sleeved black shirt he didn't really look like someone who needed to do this kind of thing. He had a pretty face, feminine hips and pretty lips with his piercings in them, snake bites. Lucifer would never go without them anywhere, they resembled his fight, his fall, his reason to keep living. He had gotten them with seventeen, just after his tattoo had been done. 

It was a pair of grey wings, spreading across his shoulders and down his biceps, feathers spreading out elegantly as a green snake was embedded in them, snaking in big S-waves down his backside and the tail running into his boxers.   
Michael had taken him often enough from behind just to see the wings twitch because of the muscles moving underneath the skin. 

Soon enough Lucifer was leaning against the wall, just looking pretty and innocent, trying not to shiver too much. A small group of men passed, three, and one of them glanced at Lucifer while they walked into the restroom. He heard muttering noises from inside, sighing softly. He would have some income hopefully soon enough.   
The men came back out, smirking and one of them leaning next to him against the wall, they seemed older than Michael, bearded and unfit. Lucifer smiled sweetly, trying not to be too disgusted to get this working.   
"Hey babe, what is a pretty boy like you doin' here?"   
One of them touched his face, running a thumb over his cheek, ghosting down his neck. It was gentle, the man had black, combed back hair and a scruffy beard. His voice sounded really nice.   
"I'm looking for some fun."   
Lucifer hummed, ignoring the other two for now since they didn't move or touch him in any way, and weren't as pretty as the other one was, beside his obvious age.   
"Well, maybe we could provide you with just that." The man stepped a little closer and cupped Lucifer's cheek with big calloused hands, and Luce just leaned into the gentle touch. He was in no point like his brother, he was gentle and it felt he wanted to make both of them feel good.   
"What's your price?"   
The black haired man asked, looking down at the blonde, tracing his lips with his thumb, smirking at the piercings.   
Lucifer parted his lips to speak, the tip of his tongue brushing the pad of the other man's thumb   
"70$ if you want my mouth on you," Luke purred and looked up into his eyes, "120$ if you want to fuck my ass and 150$ if you cum inside of it. Also, condom is necessary if you're not clean. I am. Kissing is for free."

The man grinned and nodded, leaning down, pressing the younger up against the wall, claiming his lips in a bruising kiss, Luke eagerly kissing him back, he tasted like smoke and cigarettes but it was addicting. The unknown stranger seemed very nice though. When they broke apart, heaving for breath, Lucifer shivered as the others began kissing his neck and grabbing his hips as well.   
"N-Not here though.. Either we go into the woods or to your trucks.." 

The three men nodded and maneuvered Lucifer behind one of their cars, it was dark and no one really came other than to park here. It was a corner place so they were shielded from uninvited glances. 

"My name is Negan by the way."   
The dark haired man spoke again and Lucifer could tell he would focus his eyes on him, since he was aesthetic. Or at least not as ugly as the other two.   
"Sure. So what do you want Negan?"  
Luke looked at him, Negan had sat down on the drivers seat, his legs hanging out from the side, humming and pulling the blonde close.   
"Suck me. With pretty lips like yours it shouldn't be that hard. And I hope you don't mind when my friends here fuck you while you do it?"   
Luce nodded and licked his lips, getting down on his knees on the cool ground, fumbling with Negan's pants and soon enough pulling his half hard cock out. He gasped and stared for a while. He was fucking huge. But he should manage it.   
Getting a little distracted as his hips were pulled up again, his hands now resting on Negan's thighs, already lapping and licking at his cock to get it to fully harden. Once he wrapped his lips around the enormous length, Negan ran his hand through Luke's hair and kept it there, a gentle pressure on top of his head, distracting him as one of the other two pulled down his jeans and boxers, slick fingers working him open quickly. Since it barely been half a day since he was out, his hole was still slightly loose but Luce was just as tight as every, velvety walls, hot and tight surrounding those fingers and Lucifer moaned the first time in ages a truthful pleasured moan as they stoked over his prostate.  
Luke whined around Negans dick, bobbing his head a little faster as the fingers pulled out and soon enough a fat cockhead pressed against his hole and inside of him.   
God, were all of them hung like horses? 

The blonde needed to gasp for breath, panting as he pulled off Negan, stroking him while he licked the head, collecting the pre cum and his eyes fluttered shut and the guy behind him started thrusting into him, arching his back. Lucifer's tongue was too busy licking at this big cock, otherwise he would have babbled already about how good he felt.   
That was when Negan began talking again   
"Mh, seems like you like that, huh, kitten? Like having your ass full of dick?"

Lucifer thought it was strange that something this simple would turn him on this much but to be fair, it was the first time he let himself enjoy as well. He keened and nodded simply, swallowing Negans huge dick down his throat, enjoying the pleasured gasps from the man above, moaning softly as he got slammed into. His head swam and all that was left in his mind was, that he was free. He was free to fuck who he wanted it, he was free to do whatever he pleased. 

Lucifer didn't know when the others came, his mind was dizzy after the second guy to pound his ass had filled him up up the brim, sticky cum oozing out and running down his thighs, only the feeling of that made him reach down and stroke himself, blocking out the men laughing.   
"Look at that desperate whore."   
It was Negan's voice and Lucifer just fucking whimpered, gripping the other man's thighs since they hadn't changed their positions. Soon enough his hands were yanked behind his back and he heard two pairs of heavy boots approach. He is too high on pleasure to care what they're talking about but he can guess that they want to fuck him as well. Lucifer doesn't complain as he hears Negan telling them his prices and before he even realizes, there is another cock pushing into his cum slick hole, rutting inside of him. 

Lucifer's face is pure bliss, his face still on Negan's lap as he is fucked again, he can tell the other is watching his face. It was a beautiful sight.   
He is desperate to cum but they are thrusting quite sloppily so Luce is having a hard time receiving a prostate orgasm. He does beg and plea and whimper for release but they only laugh, drilling into him faster and rougher, only sometimes ramming into his sweet spot. When the thrusts get erratic, the guy pulls out and stroked himself until he came hard over Lucifer's ass, whining. He didn't even care about the money by now he needed to cum. The second guy is a lot bigger than the previous, waisting no time to roughly fuck into his hole, right against his prostate. After a few more thrusts Lucifer is coming, hard and he cried out, drawing even more attention, but this time not only new customers.   
The guy currently inside of him feels Lucifer's hole tighten up and he grunts, rutting deep into him before he releases, panting and coming deep inside of the boy, filling him up with even more cum, pushing it deep into him as he rode out his orgasm.

Lucifer was limp, his weight resting on Negan's lap and he couldn't even bring up enough strength to purr at the affectionate pet on his hair. He whimpered and shook his head as fingers probed at his entrance and Luce grunted as he was kicked in the side for that.   
"You were bein' a good bitch so far, can't you keep being one?"   
It was one of the others. Someone new perhaps? Lucifer couldn't tell, he was tired, exhausted and probably sore too. He wanted to stop before it got too bad.   
Just as some guys were on to shove on in anyways he heard someone yell, his arms were dropped down immediately and Luce was shoved off Negan's lap and he found himself on the cold ground, cum still running down his thighs and his eyes dropped shut. Just as he wanted to lay down he heard something like paper under his fingers and body, well at least they had paid though. 

Luce quickly pulled up his pants and boxers as someone approached, stuffing the money into his back pocket even though it was obvious what he had been doing just a few minutes ago  
"Hey, are you okay?"   
It was a tall man, long-ish hair, he couldn't make out the color of it in the dark even though he could tell the sun would rise soon. He nodded and took the offered hand to stand up   
"Yeah, thank you."   
Lucifer tried really hard to smile for him but all he managed was a really exhausted sigh. With unsteady legs Luce began walking towards the gas station but a hand around his wrist prevented him from doing so.   
"They clearly raped you there. Please let me help."  
"I'm fine."   
He was hoarse just as always when he got a cock stuffed down his throat, he really wanted to wash himself somewhere, the back of his boxers soaked with cum. But the man still didn't let go.   
"I.. I will pay you if that makes you want to let me take care of you." 

Lucifer turned around slowly. He wondered what he was looking like that someone thought he would be like this.   
"I don't need your money, but thank you. Please just let me clean up..."   
The part around his eyes was red and he generally looked very worn out. He was free but at what price?   
Halfway to the restroom where he had been leaning against the wall before, Lucifer's legs gave in and he fell, not realizing he had been caught and held upright by the man who offered his help. Wanting to push that creepy guy off, but he was simply too exhausted, just listening to the soothing words that were murmured against his ear   
"C'mon... I can drive you to the next city, there I'll get you a hotel room and you will have a real shower, so you can clean up and sleep, alright?" 

Already beginning to drift off into a slumber, Lucifer nodded, the man picking him up and carrying him to the car. He laid Luke down in the back, covering him with a blanket. He saw the bunch of hundred dollar bills and some fifties, sighing softly. Well, even whores can get raped so... He shouldn't worry too Much about it. Lucifer was already asleep though, Sam (it's obviously Sam OK) rubbed his face. Clutching the steering wheel tight he began driving. Hoping he hadn't made a mistake.   
Sam knew who this boy was, sleeping in the back of his car. Lucifer Milton. There was a three million dollars set on his head right now, how face was almost everywhere in the media. 

And Sam needed the money real bad.


	4. Sam f**king Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sam's heroic entrance we'll see more of his intentions. Does he truly only want to help?

Sam knew where Lucifer belonged, where he was wanted for an unholy amount of money. Well at least for someone like him. The little car shop where he worked with his brother really just kept them above the water. Even though Sam had "quit" the job for a few months now, just travelling and seeing the world, expanding his own little one, he hadn't been quite happy.  
And now he had found the brother of a world famous billionaire banker, whoring himself out at a gas station after being called out missed. Well, the boy clearly knew how to party. Sam's mind was full of thoughts and regret, not knowing what to do with the partially passed out blonde on his backseat.  
Really wanting the money, Sam had driven quite a circle to get closer to Lucifer's wanted place but without him noticing. Carrying him over his shoulder, Sam noticed how small and easy to carry the pierced boy was, he could feel and now see his ribs beneath his shirt as he waited on the reception of a small motel for the keys to their room. 

 

Sam couldn't think right as he was handed the keys, laying Lucifer down on the only bed since he couldn't really afford a room for two or even two rooms. He had been on his way home nevertheless. He saw Lucifer's heavy eye bags and the redness under them. Luke was wet and still sleeping so Sam decided to take his shirt off, gasping and covering his mouth with his hand to not wake the other up. He was horrified at what he saw. Scars over scars, there was no patch of skin that hadn't been suffering under the self harm of this boy. Examining them further, he saw Roman numbers, gently touching them. 

Taking a step back as the sleeping blonde twitched and turned onto his side, Sam also got a look at the tattoo. It was beautiful, he couldn't stop himself from touching it. The skin underneath was soft and not hurt, not really surprised by that actually since it would be hard as fuck to cut yourself on the back. But he spotted something else on his back, the bruises he probably got whilst earning his money which was still stuffed in the back pocket of his jeans. Large, purple bruises bloomed along his hips, from the big hands who held him in place. Sam shivered at the brutal looks, he even saw a bite mark on the back of Lucifer's neck. He didn't seem to have noticed. 

The hero's side in Sam's soul ached as he looked at the poor being, grabbing a first aid kit and first desinfectig the bite mark and Lucifer's arms, covering them with cream which helped let the scars fade if applied regularly. Then Sam wrapped Lucifer's arms with soft bandage and patched up the back of his neck, surprised that the boy still fast fast asleep, but stopped when Luce whimpered in pain. It took the brunette almost an hour to properly treat Lucifer's wounds on his torso, even wrapping some bandage and cream around Lucifer's chest but he left out the tattoo with cream, not wanting it to fade.  
It was a ridiculous thought but Sam was a gentle giant after all.  
When Sam was done with Lucifer's upper body, he looked at the torn jeans and decided against pulling them off. It was disrespectful and really none of his business, but he did take the money out of the pocket and neatly placed it on the bedside table, since it seemed to be rather uncomfortable to be sleeping with a stack full of money under your ass. Exhausted now as well, Sam pulled off his plaid shirt and jeans, going to sleep on the cramped couch with only boxers and a regular shirt. He turned with his face towards Lucifer, watching his chest rise and fall peacefully, slowly dozing off as the sun rose behind the heavy curtains. 

 

He felt icky, scratching his chest and head as he woke up, his back hurt. Lucifer didn't remember where he had ended up, he only knew that his back hurt a fucking lot, he had seemed to have slept in the worst bed in the world. The sun was already up high, he guessed noon or even afternoon. Looking around, rubbing his eyes, the blonde noticed that he was in a motel, frowning and furrowing his brows as he saw the bandages around his arms and chest, feeling dried cum on the back of his pants. It was disgusting. Sighing and rubbing his face, Lucifer closed his eyes once again 

 

Lucifer sat up slowly, staring at the large man sleeping on the way too small couch. 

He cursed quietly and then checked his pockets for the money, seeing it on the bedside table. So the stranger also knew that he probably was a whore. If he was lucky he didn't know who he was really... The blonde bit his lip and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, standing up slowly. He couldn't just leave without any kind of 'Thanks', that was incredibly rude, even for his standards. The guy probably saved him from freezing out there.

What should he do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short-ish!


End file.
